primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Evolutionary Zoology
The Department of Evolutionary Zoology was the section of Central Metropolitan University responsible for studying and researching evolution. Original timeline Sometime before 1998, Nick Cutter became a professor, at the Department of Evolutionary Zoology. (Episode 1.1) At some point before 2006, Cutter stored ten years worth of his missing wife's papers and journals in his office, (Episode 1.2) and Stephen Hart became Cutter's lab technician, and they when on many field trips and excavations. At somepoint they started using the department's Toyota Hilux to travel to and from work. By 2006 Connor Temple became one of Cutter's students at the University although Connor never turned up to any of the seminars. (Episode 1.1) Episode 1.1 Cutter and Stephen drove to the University in the CMU's Hilux. As they were walking to Cutter's office, they met Connor for the first time. As they reached the office, Connor told them about a creature sighting in the Forest of Dean, the trio imediatly dropped their work and drove to the forest in the Hilux. The next day Stephen rammed a Gorgonopsid with the Hilux, causing significant damage to the bull bar and cracked the windscreen. The next night, Nick was in his office when his missing wife; Helen Cutter arrived and left a living Ammonite on his desk before quickly departing. The damage to the Hilux was repaired sometime later. Episode 1.2 Over the next few days, instead of working, Cutter started going through all of Helen's research paper to find out if she had encountered the Forest of Dean Anomaly. Claudia Brown arrived and talked about the Anomaly's cover-up. When Cutter, Stephen and Connor became part of the Home Office Anomaly team, they began to use the CMU's Hilux for transportation to creature incursions. They used it to travel to the New Forest, and later to Arsenal Station. Episode 1.3 The CMU's Hilux was used to move diving equipment from an Anomaly incursion at a reservoir to the Dexter house. Episode 1.4 Cutter and Stephen drove the Hilux to a football stadium. Later on, Cutter allowed Abby Maitland to examine a deceased Dodo in his office. However she was ambushed and taken by Tom, who had been infected by the Dodo. Episode 1.5 Cutter, Abby, and Stephen used the CMU's Hilux for transportation to a golf course. After locating a Pteranodon on a block (Episode 1.5) nearby rooftop, Cutter and Stephen successfully raced the Special Forces team to the location, where they tranquilised it, and brought it back on a trailer towed by the Hilux. entering Cutter's office]] Episode 1.6 Cutter was playing golf in his office with a fossil bone and a mug. Claudia arrived and talked to him about Helen. At Wellington Zoo, as Connor when to collect an Oscilloscope from the Hilux, a futuristic Predator smashed the front windscreen in a frutile attempt to get him. Post-original timeline At some point in the new timeline, before the second Forest of Dean incursion; Cutter, Stephen and Connor signed out of the University when the Anomaly project had moved to the Anomaly Research Centre, stopped using the CMU's Hilux, and most but not all of their work at the department had been transferred with them. (post-Episode 1.6) When investigating erratic changes with the Anomalies, Cutter at one point revisited his old office the University to see if the new timeline's version of him had left any early Anomaly research there that could aid him. (Extinction Event) Former members Category:Places Category:Organisations Category:Places in United Kingdom Category:Educational places